A new life as Hunter
by Lennie Jackson
Summary: Percy was going walking around in a forest when he accidentally saw Artemis taking a bath. Artemis change him to a girl and make him join the hunter as Persephone Johnson. After BoO. Fem Percy. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

I am doing this because I just read something similar to this and was interested in trying it.

I will write this and the other one in a similar pace.

I am still a newbie when comes to writing. Eng is not my first language so help me if you can.

New ideas on this story is welcome.

* * *

Percy POV

I was walking in a forest when I had nothing to do. Annabeth went to Olympus, Thalia is at the hunt, Nico is in the underworld, nobody is here. I was going to return to camp when I heard a sound. being the curious guy I am, I went to search it out. When I arrived, I wanted to run away as quietly and fast as possible. Why? Because...

Lady Artemis was bathing in a lake!

When I tried to run, I just had to slip. Oh God well goodbye my human life. I haven't even proposed yet and I was going to be a jackalope. I turned around to see a very angry 12 years old. I said,

"Hi?... Don't Kill me please! I swear it was an accident!"

Artemis replied in a very angry tone.

" Accident huh? I thought you were a decent man, but I guess I was wrong... well another jackalope to the world."

"Wait! I swear it was an accident . I swear it on the Styx!"

"Is that so... I still can't let you live as a male after seeing me naked..."

"Huh?" I then realized what she said and was about to protest when a light hit me.

When I woke up, I saw her standing in front of me.

"Get up already. And here is a mirror. I got to say, You a re a knock out hehe."

I looked at the mirror and found myself with a different look. I had bigger breast around D size and A slimmer body. I paled and said

"What! Lady Artemis I swore on the Styx that it was an accident but why do this to me!"

"Hey, don't make it sound like being a girl is a bad thing. In fact... now that you are a girl... how bout joining the hunt? You were a male so I don't think you would like date one."

"...You are so mean... Alright I guess I might as well. What were the lines again?"

"Before that what should your new name be? Unless you want to tell the world that you are a girl now..."

"I don't know... Do you have any new ideas?"

"How bout... Persephone. Persephone Johnson."

"I guess that is ok. Just call me Persi than."

"Okay. Follow after me. I Persephone Johnson pledge myself to the goddess Artemis.

"I Persephone Johnson pledge myself to the goddess Artemis"

"I turn my back on the company of man."

"I turn my back on the company of man"

"Accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt."

"Accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt."

"Okay I accept. now lets get going."

"Ummmm What do I tell the others?"

"I guess you can just send a letter saying that you need to go somewhere and tell people that you really trust about this."

"I suppose."

Time skip (letters are sent and they arrive at the hunt)

"Okay girls come here. Here is a new girl that joined. Her name is Persephone Johnson. Thalia come here and help her get adjusted to the hunt."

Thalia answered, "Yes Milady. Come here."

"Before that, I have something to tell you. Alone."

When we arrived at her tent I started," Okay don't laugh at this... My real name is Perceus Jackson."

Thalia looked at me for a few seconds and started laughing as if the world was going to end.

"You...are...Kelp Head? .. hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah"

"Stop laughing! It already feel weird already ..."

"Oh... My...God... How did this even happen?"

I explained everything.

"I guess you are either unlucky or lucky."

"Huh? How am I lucky?"

"You survived seeing her naked. You should be glad you are not a jackalope right now."

"I guess that is true, but I have to act like a girl now..."

"Well don't worry. Big sis good old Thals is going to help you all the way. Oh yeah you should stay in my tent for now. I can explain how the hunt works and how to be a _women._

"Jeez thanks Oh I am so dead. How am I going to tell Annabeth?!"

"Hey when you are going to call her call me okay?"

"So you can laugh at me? No thanks"

"No so I can laugh at you and tease you."

"Jeez feeling the love here Pinecone face."

"What ever Kelp head. Here is a drachma. Call her after dinner. Anyways I should introduce you to the other girls. After that, I guess I need a hunter outfit and a bow and a pair of hunting knifes." She suddenly stops speaking and suddenly asks,"Hey how are you going to do archery? I mean you were known as the worst archer at the whole camp."

"...Don't even mention it... I have a long torturous life ahead of me now..."

"Hey don't talk like that yet. Anyways lets go."

* * *

This is the first chap. just like the other story, When i get better, I will write longer. Anyways help me in review.  
C ya


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to do the disclaimer last time so count this as last time as well.

I do not own Percy Jackson series

* * *

Percy POV

I don't know What to think anymore. I mean It might not be as bad as I thought, but I might not even survive when I meet Annabeth. Anyways Thalia took me a tour on the camp. She show me the archery area, tents, and the armory. She told me that she will get me a tent later. I learned the names of the hunters and what they were like and when they joined. They seemed to have accepted me pretty quickly.

"Hey Kelp head did you tell Annabeth yet?" It was Thalia. " Don't you think she would be pissed even more if you don't tell her?"

"I know. but how do I tell her that I am me?"

"What you did it easy enough to me."

"That was you. This is my girlfriend I am talking about."

"You know, it might not be long before you have to break up?"

"Don't remind me... okay do you have a drachma?"

"Sure." She gave me one. "There is a lake about 2 mile north. You can make mist with you powers right?"

"Yeah I can. Okay see you later."

Time skip to when he arrives to the lake.

Okay lets see should I call her? Or should I wait... Gah I will just urry this up.

"Oh Fleecy do me a solid, Annabeth camp half blood."

Annabeth POV

I was taking a shower when I saw the iris message. When I saw it, I was secretly hoping it was Percy. I mean come on he disappears way too much. First he disappears for 2 weeks, then 8 month and he disappears again? I was so going to kill him when he comes home. I was so lost in my thought of how to torture him that I did not realize the face was not Percy.

"Umm Hello? Can you hear me?"

"OH sorry. I was lost in my thought. Who are you anyway?"

"Before I say anything, can you promise not to kill me?"

"What? Why would I kill you? I don't even know you, besides this is an iris message, I can't kill you."

"Oh right. Anyways ... Ah hell with it. Its been a while hasn't it Wise Girl?"

When I heard that I was thinking, "Who the hell is this girl?" apparently I did not just think, but spoke loudly.

"Umm believe it or not my name was Percy Jackson..." He didn't get to speak more after that.

"What?! How the hell in the name of zeus name are you a girl?!"

"Well you believed me quickly."

"Explain..."I spoke in a deadly voice. She tensed up noticing my tone.

"Hey it wasn't my fault..."She proceeded to explaining what happened. When he finished, I did not know how to react. I mean I was happy that he now a she was telling me that she was alright, but this? I don't know how to react.

"So you looked at the man hating virgin goddess and survived. I guess I should pick up from where she left it." I smirked.

"Hey I told you it was not my fault. I hate those old hags sometimes. I really wanted to strangle them next time I see them you know?"

"So you are a hunter now? How am I going to know what to do when my boyfriend suddenly becomes a girl?"

"I am a hunter now, as for how you might react... How about becoming a hunter? You looked like you wanted to join before."

"...I guess... I had a reason to not join before, but now... I might as well. I even get to see Thals more often." I decided to change the subject, "So are you my girlfriend now? I really was not a lesbian you know."

"I don't know?"

"Anyways when are you going to come to camp anyways?"

"I don't know. I just joined remember?"

"Oh right. Anyways see you later _Persi_."

I swiped my hand at the mist.

Percy POV

After my chat with Annabeth, I decided to talk to Lady Artemis.

"Hello? Are you there my lady? Can I come in?"

"Yes you may."

I bowed." So Lady Artemis, what do I do now?"

"Well I guess you need a new sword to make sure you are not recognized by other huh?"

"I guess, you have one for me?"

"Well I don't, but..."

She did not get to finish that sentence. I suddenly felt another presence.

It was Lady Hestia.

I bowed. She looked at me and smiled.

"So Persephone is it?"

I tensed."How did you..."

"I know because you needed hope to survive Annabeth's wrath wasn't it?"

"I forgot I prayed to you about that... So What can I do for you?"

"Well I heard a bit what you were saying about needing a new sword... So I will give you this."

"Umm You are known as a peaceful goddess Aunt so why would you have one?" Artemis asked.

"Well you see I actually asked Hephaestus to fix and upgrade a sword I found."

When she gave it to me, It was a sword that looked like wicked sharp made of Imperial Gold.

"Um thank you for the sword, but where this you find this?"

"You see I found it in Ancient Rome. The sword does not have a name, but it is the sword you namesake Perseus once used. I had Hephaestus fuse the metal with Adamantine when he reforged it."

"Wait as in Perseus the son of Zeus my namesake? That is awesome thank you Lady Hestia."

"Well think of it as coin and it will become like your friend Jason's former weapon. Also The blade was blessed by Zeus when it was given to the original Perseus. I can summon lightning and coat itself." (like how sasuke used to do chidori blade in Naruto.) She teleported out after I said Thank you again.

"So you have solved the sword problem. I think you should have a dual with Thalia. She has been itching to dual you again."

The only thought that crossed my mind was, "Why can fates give me a break?!"

* * *

This is the 2nd chap. just like the other story, When i get better, I will write longer. Anyways help me in review.  
C ya


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Thanks for reading

I do not own Percy Jackson series

* * *

Thalia POV

Well I finally get to beat kelp head. She just arrived so I think a lot of people will underestimate her. Well the reason I am going to win is when she was a he, He was quite a talk in the hunt. Sure we mostly hate boys ,but they agreed to make an exception just for him. They were thankful that he saved Lady Artemis before and was amazed that he managed to befriend Zoe, who was one of the biggest man hater on earth. I am pretty sure Phoebe will recognize Riptide if he uses it. She was one of Zoe's closest friend after all. He Kelp for brains has no idea how much I will enjoy beating him. Without Riptide, He has no swords here hehehe. Okay time to teach _her_ how to be a girl. This should be fun.

Percy POV

When I left for Thalia's tent, the only thing that was on my mind was, What the hell is going to happen with me and Annabeth? I mean I am a girl so it is understandable if she doesn't like me like that anymore... I kept walking until I smashed into a wall of fur. Wait, fur? I looked up and saw that it was my dog Mrs O Leary. Oh crap that means... before my chain of thought could continue, Mrs O Leary looked at me puzzled then she sniffed me. She gave me one hell of a bath.

"Its weird seeing her be this happy with someone she first sees."

I looked behind and saw... Nico.

"He asked me something," Are you new? I don't remember seeing you."

"Well I guess I am new since I joined today."

"Oh. Anyways My name is Nico Di Angelo. I know you might be thinking that I am not allowed at the hunt and all..."

He only talked until he saw my glare. I heard it was pretty scary so I used it on him. I then laughed my ass out.

"Oh god that was refreshing. Hey good to see you Death Breathe."

"Wait.. What?! Who are you? I don't know you but you look similar to Percy in a way..."

"Hey come with me for a few sec. I vapor traveled to a cave. Yes I know. I did learn more about my powers before all this happened. My dad thought he could teach me new things so he taught me all kinds of things like vapor travel and making ice. If I concentrated hard enough. Anyways I asked him,

"How is it going man?"

"...Are you seriously asking that? HOW THE HELL DID YOU BECOME A GIRL?!"

"Hey calm down! I already had a whole day of explaining on Thals and Annabeth."I explained what happened earlier today.

"Hey how in the name of Zeus did you survive? Percy I guess it is Persi now. Anyways I was going to ask Thals about you, but I guess I can go now. Oh come visit me soon!" He fell in a shadow and shadow traveled away.

"Okay time to face the doom."

Thalia POV

Where the hell is she? She is so going to die if she does not come in the next 10 min.

"Hey Thals I'm here now."

"Okay where the hell were you? I thought you were done talking to Annabeth long time ago.

"I had to talk to Lady Artemis. I met Nico on the way so I explained to him."

"Okay. wait. You forgot to call your own parent! You are such a bad son or daughter."

"Oh crap. Now I have to survive her wrath as well... Oh I guess I will be back soon."

Timeskip (1hour)

Okay When is she coming back? It was an hour ago. I still need to teach all about being a girl. Oh there she is.

"Hey why are you... Why are you um so red?"

"I called her, She instantly demanded that I vapor travel there. I got yelled and she start teaching me about being a girl."

"Oh I was going to teach you, but I guess she did it for me... Anyways do you have your own undergarments?"

"Uh My mom is going to buy some for me tomorrow and I have a pair she used use."

"Okay lets go to sleep then."

"Where am I sleeping?"

"Why of course with me!"

"Um okay..." I layed down beside her and I heard her saying goodnight. I said that but thinking What am I going to do now.

(I was going to end it here but I thought okay mabye I should add some more. So here it is)

Artemis POV

I guess I should be happy. I had a crush on him ever since the quest he saved me. I could never admit it and I was even blaming on Aphrodite on messing with my head. When I was in Delos I didn't know I was a bit sad. I mean I knew he was on that ship, but he did not come. I would never admit this but I missed seeing him. When I saw that girl Annabeth, I was even jealous. I mean she got the perfect boyfriend who always cares for you.

After the entire War, The heroes were given gifts The son of Zeus or I guess it is Jupiter was going to be granted godhood, but he simply said that he was going to use a different wish. He wanted all the minor gods to be recognized. He said he looked up to Percy about giving down godhood for others. He still got minor immortality though. Piper the daughter of Aphrodite was similar but wanted to use it on her mom to break up with Ares. That was hilarious. she also got minor immortality. In fact all the quest members got it. The Frank boy and Hazel girl asked to release their curse, Leo who showed up after a week of disappearance, wanted peaceful titans freed. Apparently it was a wish of his new girlfriend. wise girl. Nico became a lieutenant of Hades. Reyna girl became an immortal as well. Annabeth wanted to make Camp Half Blood like New Rome, where they could grow up without worrying about staying alive, and Percy had to ask something which made me wonder is he really as stupid as some people say? he asked 2 things. First was for Hades and Hestia to become Olympians again, and this one shocked everyone. He asked if married gods could share their domains. So Zeus and Hera would stop fighting and gods like Aphrodite and Hephaestus to get closer. This got everyone shocked. I mean our family has been separated for so long and he finds a way to unite us. Hephaestus told him that when he needs something built, He should just come to him. I guess this was one of the reason when Aunt Hestia asked to repair and upgrade Thunderclap(He named it before leaving.) Hephaestus agreed so quickly. Oh well. I hope we become good friends at least.

* * *

This is the 3rd chap. just like the other story, When i get better, I will write longer. Anyways help me in review. Give me Ideas I could use some new ones.  
C ya


End file.
